Candyland
by 12341234Haley
Summary: Marshall Lee is a huge tease and his singing at Fiona's concert gets the Gummy prince all hot and bothered. Pointless smut! Oneshot


**Pure, pointless smut.**

**This is based on the song Candyland by BOTDF if you didn't notice the title. :D**

Regular means current time.

_Italics mean flashback._

**Fucking enjoy!**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen," His deep and sultry voice came from the loudspeakers as he talked into the microphone in front of him on the stage. It was Fiona's birthday and Marshall Lee was requested to sing. of course he was all for it because he picked a song just for a certain pink prince in the crowd.

"Whores and sluts!' Every one made an offended gasp at him. Murmurs of digust now going on. "Step right up! Behind this curtain," The vampire king went behind the red curtains on the stage smoothly with just the glide of floating on his back. "Is where all your fantasies come to life! Marshall Lee called from behind the curtain he was behind now. The sound of shifting and material heard barely. "This is a place where you can escape!" His body slowly comes out from between both curtains. "Welcome to," The pale grey skinned vampire wore a revealing leather pair of jeans rather than his usual baggy jean pair, his muscles revealed in the little shirting he wore of only a rainbow bowtie, a pair of army boots dyed as the tie to match it. Making the crowd of candy people go wild. Even the gummy prince he was hoping to grab the attention of. "Candyland!" He spins to the mic and snatches it off it's stand, starting with his singing now that the intro was done.

Prince Gumball's cheeks grow darker as he listens to Marshall Lee sing. Memories of their last time of having intercourse.

"These songs that I write, make you wanna fuck all night-"

_Soft kisses were exchanged. Hands adventuring every curve and muscle there was under their clothes. Groans of want coming out as a growl from the vampire's throat in pure need of possessing the gummy male's body. Their kisses grew rougher. Teeth nibbling at bottom lips until they were bruised well._

"When we take off our clothes, suck me 'til it snows!"

_Hands hurriedly snatched clothing from one another's bodies. The two men not ceasing to kiss as they stumble toward the bed. Clumsily feeling each other up all the while. Their bodies crash unto the bed. Gumball on the top of their little pile, his lips attacking Marshalls flesh in sloppy kisses that trailed down until getting to his half hard cock. He wraps his pink hand around the length and gently pumped him a few times before starting to lick at the head where the slit of his cock rest. Earning a hot moan from the vampire, and for the cock under his tongue to become a full hard on. Making his own member ache in want. He licks now down Marshall's length down to the little hole peeking just from between his toned ass cheeks. He dips his tongue over it, pushing in after doing this a few times and hearing more moaning. Gumball is so hard it hurts. He returns back up and takes him into his mouth for rapid head bobbing until a sour-salty liquid fills his mouth and he pulls away. Smiling down at the flushed vampire._

The prince groans inwardly in irritation before he hurried away from the crowd to the treehouse in which Fiona and Cake resided in. He ran into a few people that were staying inside to eat cake and play BMO, soon enough getting into the bathroom in which he locked the door of. He unzipped his pants and released his hard on. Sighing in relief of it not being trapped any longer. He began reaching down to stroke himself of his worries but there was a knock at the door.

"Y-yes?" Gumball shakily asks from his side of the locked door. His hand itching to touch himself.

"Bubba, that you?"

The prince froze when hearing Marshall Lee's voice. His cock twitching in want by now.

"Yeah. I just really gotta pee. Be out in a sec." The prince fibbed.

"Um, okay, TMI." He heard before footsteps signaled the leave of the vampire king.

Gumball looks down at his hand now wrapped around his slender length and narrowed his eyes, his bottom lip coming out in a sort of pout fashion. "I blame you, boner."


End file.
